


Blue Silence

by loveatfirstsight



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Anal Sex, Eren thinks he's straight until he meets Levi whole sort of thing~, M/M, One Shot, Shower Sex, Spanking, bottom!Eren, lots of strange cussing, maybe humor, painter!eren, riren - Freeform, violinist!levi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-23
Updated: 2014-08-23
Packaged: 2018-02-14 07:53:16
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,140
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2183811
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveatfirstsight/pseuds/loveatfirstsight
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Eren is an impulsive painter who finds his greatest muse living just next door to him when he moves into his apartment near campus. Levi, a famous violinist at the school, agrees to model for Eren under a quirky mix-up of circumstances. Eren falls for the way Levi looks when he closes his eyes to hear songs that no-one else can hear, the way he tries to hide his happiness behind his lips, and the passion etched into his pained face when he masterfully plays the violin. Levi falls for the annoying way Eren still pipes up a hello (even though Levi never says hello back), the way his voice jingles when he laughs freely, and the way the boy’s voice softens like a delicately humming violin string when he says the man’s name.</p><p> </p><p>(I do not give my permission to copy or duplicate.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Blue Silence

**Author's Note:**

> I'm supposed to be updating and writing a thousand other things but this idea demanded to be written, and written immediately. Whelp. ( Listened to Over The Pond by The Album Leaf while writing the bench scene.)

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

It was a silver sky-ed cool spring evening, Eren Jaeger was packing things into his new two room apartment. He didn’t have much to carry in, the brown boxes filled with the bare essentials and various painting supplies. His place was on the first floor of the apartment complex, and he was glad he wouldn’t have to worry about jogging up stairs or waiting in an elevator everyday. Eren was finally in art school, his first year, and he showed promise. His sister Mikasa and best friend Armin were concerned about him living by his lonesome, since Eren had an unhealthy habit of getting into fights frequently that consisted more of fists than words, and because he was just an overall moody guy. He felt things too intensely, which was good for his art, but bad for just about everything else. 

Eren experienced the world visually. He remembered faces, not names, and would stop to take in scenery instead of blindly walking forward to his next destination. When inspiration hit Eren, it consumed and ravaged his mind; he would become obsessed with the need to set the dream in his mind onto canvas. 

That’s why, when he noticed his neighbor stepping outside, the boy’s emerald eyes were immediately  caught defenselessin the hooks of a steely feline stare. It would instantly be the beginning of his achingly powerful fascination to this lovely figure.  

The man was dressed in all black clothing that was aimed towards fending off winter weather. He had just seemed to have taken the first exhale of a freshly lit cigarette, the tendrils of tobacco curling up a burning orange, smoke unfurling in a ghostly visage in front of his face. His piercing gaze on Eren cut through the cloud of grey like knives,  and had the boy enraptured and pinned in place. Sharp obsidian bangs framed the stranger’s heavy lidded eyes the shade of frozen lakes. His eyebrows were thin and severe and he wore an apathetic expression. 

"You look like you need to take a shit."

The man stated bluntly as he put the cigarette back in his mouth and pinched it in place with his thin but plush lips, pulling his black turtleneck higher up the snowy slope of his throat. Eren was snapped out of his trance by the foul mouth of the petite beauty and licked his now dry lips to respond, 

"Um -" he let out an embarrassed raspy laugh, "Just moved in next door, my name’s Eren."  

A hush of wind blew past them, it carried off stray leaves in the hallway, and made a gentle howling sound along its airy path. Eren turned to watch the dried out leaves dance around mid-air in a groundless waltz, then refocused on his neighbor, who had his eyes closed, like the man was listening to a profound song.  

Then, without introducing himself, or saying anything else for the matter, his neighbor strode past him and stepped into a spotless grey vehicle. The man didn’t wave or look at Eren and just drove away. 

"Wow… " The boy mumbled under his breath, his jaw starting to gently chatter from the icy air.

Eren felt more curious (if anything impressed) than offended at the stranger's mute and sudden exit. His muscles started to get sore from still holding his box of art supplies so he decided to finish getting his new place settled in without further adieu. Once he was finished, he hurriedly grabbed his new, but already very used sketchbook, and sketched out his standoffish neighbor.

Turns out that Eren’s neighbor goes to his art school as well, he wasn't sure what for but he had glimpsed the mysterious man while walking to another class. He sometimes saw the guy carrying a black case of some sort, but he couldn't be sure of what it was because of the blocking passerby. It doesn't take long for Eren to make friends, because of his fiery personality and outspokenness, he already has a small gathering of friends over at his place for drinks. 

"How come you never said you live next door to Levi?" Sasha raves as her short friend Connie sporting a buzz-cut sets a pack of beer on Eren's creaking wood kitchen counter. Eren shared a Life Drawing class with the pony tailed brunette and during one of their class breaks had saved a bag of potato chips from being lodged stuck in a vending machine with a well executed kick. That pretty much solidified their friendship.  

"He's a total dick, he didn't even wave back at you Sasha." Jean, a fellow painter and a dirty blonde who Eren doesn't particularly like but somewhat tolerates, points out as he takes a swig of alcohol. He's the kind of guy who picks at your food without asking, or interrupts you before you can even start your story. Which is why Eren thinks Jean is a sort of a douchebag extraordinaire.

"Is he a big deal or something?" Eren sighs out as he takes a seat on his shabby brown sofa. He tried to seem laidback but he was actually dying to know about his neighbor, Levi was it, and hadn't had a single conversation with the man the two weeks he had been there. Other than awkwardly sort of waving at him and saying hi whenever he'd catch Levi on a smoke break. Not that the man would even wave back.

"Oh yeah! He's like famous in the music department, since I play the cello I sometimes get to see him and the other seniors play strings. He's always first violin, which is the lead basically, he's really something." Connie beams as he takes a seat next to Eren on the couch. 

"I heard that Professor Smith, trains him privately because he's just that good, it must be cool to be that talented." Marco, a kind freckled guy who was somehow bestfriends with Jean, commented as he sat with legs criss-cross apple sauce style on the carpet with a beer in hand. Why do assholes always have really sweet friends Eren briefly thought, is it like needing frosting in an Oreo cookie?

Eren is a lightweight when it comes to alcohol and it doesn't take long to get him roaring drunk. The youths all sit in a cramped circle in his kitchen and play truth or dare now,  Sasha is dared to kiss Connie, Jean is dared to give Marco a lapdance, and now its Eren's turn and Eren doesn't like the devious grin that's creeping up Jean's face. He decides it would probably be a good idea to choose truth, but after Jean calls him a pussy Eren stands up and yells, 

"Fuck ya horse face! I'll do the dare! Anythin', just gimme' whatchya got ya dildo !" Eren has to lean a bit into his kitchen counter to keep his balance. Jean isn't the least bit fazed by the insults and shrugs and says with a smooth voice that has evil bubbling beneath the surface, 

"Oh okay, well then how about you head on over to Levi's next door and ask him out? Right. Now." Jean cackles after he has sent the death sentence and Eren is still so riled up and high off drunken adrenaline he just flips Jean the bird and starts stomping out his door as his other friends cheer him on. Its only until Eren is pounding on Levi's door does he realize that oh my god what in the telly tubby hell am I doing, and when Levi opens the door with a deeply etched-in scowl and a death glare that might actually kill Eren considering how fast his heart is beating, Levi goes off on him. 

"What the flaming shit of a fuck? First you brain-dead brats jump and howl around for hours like buttfucking monkeys and now you're here bashing my door down like a god damn sledge hammer? What do you want asshole?" 

Eren is now painfully sobered up and owl-eyed, 

"I - uh." he sputters. 

"I uh? Spit it out shit for brains." Levi sneers with a tilted head. 

Eren clears his throat and wow his face is going to melt off from the 3rd degree burning blush on his cheeks and he musters up his dying courage and goes for it. 

"Tomorrow. Um - go out with me. Please." Eren bites his lip and looks at the ground because he is brave but certainly not brave enough to look at Levi, not now, especially when he might just get punched in the throat for being such a neighing jackass. Its horrifically silent and Eren bites his lip hard enough to leave teeth marks and oh god he should just run back now tail between legs and die a slow death from mortification but then,  

"Fine. Tomorrow afternoon 5 oh clock sharp. Now can you fuckers keep it down? Some of us have class at the ass-crack of dawn." Levi whips around and slams the door in Eren's face. But Eren doesn't move. Can't move. Because. Holy alpaca crap the man just said yes. Eren stands there in a dazed stupor until Sasha grabs his arm and leads him back into his place. Then she excitedly whispers, 

"Oh my god he said yes, the rumors are true! Levi is kinsey 6 gay! " She silently claps her hands, everyone is trying to be quiet because they eavesdropped on every word exchanged between the two neighbors and they didn't want to risk their lives by being too loud considering how vicious Levi had initially sounded.  

"What I can't believe is that Levi accepted  _your_ lame ass." Jean p oints at Eren and softly chuckles and Eren doesn't even try to elbow him in the stomach because he is still up in the clouds. The rest of the night Eren is detached from social interaction, because he's too busy questioning his own sexuality. I mean he had dated Annie in high school his junior year, they had only kissed and held hands but I mean that still counts right? But why did he always long to see Levi? To admire the lovely lines that composed that alluring physique? Well, he was an artist, he admired the unique and aesthetically pleasing so it made sense. Levi was just like a good model in one of his Life Drawing classes.  

An idea sparks in the boy's mind. What if he just explained the situation and then asked Levi if he could model for him? It had all been a misunderstanding, _hopefully the terrifying (but beautiful) man_ _will say yes_ Eren thought. 

* * *

  


"So yeah, I'm not gay, I was just dared to do that, ya know?" Eren had his hands in his jean pockets and swayed back and forth awkwardly. Levi had his head turned to the side and squinted at Eren with lord knows what expression. The man was a wall of ice when it came to being read. All Eren could get out of his expression was that he wasn't buying it.

"Right. Well, thanks for wasting my time, again." Levi starts to turn to his door and dig for his keys to leave Eren hanging in the hallway. Eren hurries up to ask him before Levi gets his key in the lock.

"Hey wait, I was wondering... If you could maybe model for me?" Eren retreats his look to the ground because sweet cuddly jesus this guy was intimidating, Levi puts his keys back into his black pants and turns.

"So you want me to go to your place and strip down for you balls to the walls naked but you're 'straight'." He puts a hand on his hip and leans into it, and Eren definitely doesn't think that's cute. Nope, not at all.

"Oh jeez no, you can wear or not wear whatever you like, I'm not asking you to get uh - naked." Eren waves his hands in front of his face as if to shoo away a swarm of flies, if the flies were all too easily imaginable perverted thoughts that is. Levi just nods and walks nonchalantly over to Eren's door and tests the doorknob to see if its open, it is.

"Hey do you always just leave your door unlocked? Idiot." He mutters and lets himself in before Eren can protest, he hadn't even began to clean up the mess he and his friends had made the night before. Levi immediately asks him why he lives in a fucking pigsty and fishes out Eren's sparce cleaning supplies under the sink, furiously scrubbing down every inch of Eren's apartment. Eren is trying to hold back snorts of laughter because oh my god this guy is such a clean freak, who freaking knew? By the time Levi finishes he says laughing,

"I asked you to be my model, not my maid!" And Levi pushes him hard enough to lift his feet off the ground and send his ass into the couch but Eren is still sniggering and a little awed that his short muse is so strong. Eren then pulls out a stool from the kitchen and places it in the living room. Shedding his dark grey sweater, the man reveals a thin black long sleeved shirt underneath. Levi sits on the stool with bent legs slightly open, his hands resting on his thighs, chin lifted, and with impeccable posture. Eren gets his rickety easel out and puts his painting palette in his left hand and his paintbrush in his right. He leans over to click play on his little black radio and classical music pours into the room softly, Levi closes his eyes and then immediately says,

"Sonata No. 18 in D major, Mozart. You like classical music? I figured you'd be the type to listen to the angsty teen diarrhea that spews from the radio." Levi seems genuinely surprised. Eren is surprised too, but more at how it took Levi a split second to know the exact song and composer.

"My mom would sometimes play it in our house, whenever I was upset she'd play classical music to calm me down. Its become a habit now to play some when I paint." Eren says softly, the music starts to pick up and Eren starts painting passionately, thick brush strokes streaming across the canvas, and twenty minutes goes by all too fast for the artist. When the alarm on his phone goes off Levi gets up with a groan. He stretches out tense muscles then goes over to see the boy's finished work. Eren bites his lip and undergoes an internal panic attack because what if Levi hates it and decides to never model for him again? What if he hates it so much he simply grabs the canvas and snaps it in half over his knee? Levi turns to Eren with a gleam in his eye and an impressed,

"Not bad." Eren tries to hide how happy Levi's approval makes him but he can't help but wear a tiny grin. 

The Portrait of Levi was brutally honest. The dramatically shaded and precise yet somewhat messy linework wasn't afraid to reveal how severe Levi's gaze was, almost eerie dark and pointed eyes that looked directly at the viewer. It wasn't trying to be pretty, though it turned out that way by the symmetrical wonder that was Levi. Levi liked that about Eren, how he didn't try to hold back. Pointing out the heavy bags beneath his eyes or the uneven place where he split his hair with a paintbrush. He liked the no B.S. way Eren saw the world, but he gave hope behind the unfiltered flaws. Whatever that might mean.

"Way to get shit all over you." Levi wipes off paint on Eren's cheek absentmindedly, _his hand feels right there_ Eren thinks, and he kind of hates it when Levi withdraws his hand. He doesn't want Levi to go yet. Eren proposes that he makes Levi some macaroni  & cheese because he doesn't mean to brag but he does make a killer dish of the stuff. Levi's lips hint at a smirk and he accepts the offer because its already pretty late and he hasn't eaten anything since breakfast. The two then sit on Eren's brown lumpy sofa and eat some pretty damn good macaroni, watching corny sci-fi thrillers. Eren swears he hears a light snicker from Levi when the movie title, "sharknado" appears on the screen.

This becomes a habit, happening just about every other day. Levi modeling, Levi eating Eren's sort of good cooking, and watching hilariously terrible movies together. 

"Hey how come I never hear you play the violin?" Eren asks while painting Levi, wearing his familiar black turtleneck and grey jeans, in the famous "The Thinker" pose. 

"I don't play Petra in my place. Unlike some other neighbors who host fucking parades next door." Eren knows Levi enough now to know that he's teasing. Week by week Eren picks up more on the minuscule details of Levi's expressions, he was slowly memorizing the man without even realizing it. Eren then snickers,

"You named your violin Petra? Have you named your car too?"

"Hey. I'll move if you bad talk about Petra you lil' shit. And no, I don't give a small rat turd about cars. As long as my car is clean and efficient, that's all that matters to me."

"Then... Where do you go to play?" Eren further prods as he starts to do the last of his shading. The boy had heard so much about the man's skills but had never even seen him touch a violin. 

"Well if you finish up before my ass becomes two pancakes permanently, I might show you." And with that, Eren finishes up in no time.

  


* * *

 

  


The town twinkles below them like moving flakes of gold, the sky above coated with clouds, though the crescent moon still manages to shine through. They sit at benches at a little park a short walk away from their apartments.

Levi mutters, "Too bad there are so many big ass clouds." Eren giggles at that for a bit, then starts to truly admire the view. Mean while, Levi carefully slides 'Petra' out of his black case and rests his mahogany violin on his shoulder and under the delicate curve of his chin. 

Eren then hears the sound of a violin rattling the air, a  terribly passionate crooning of strings. The violin seems to be crying, a melody that seems to be longing for something it can never have. Its sweet searing sadness pierces the surrounding silence and Eren finds himself with eyes closed and brows furrowed, listening to every wailing note. Then its quiet. Eren blinks out of the trance he had slipped into.

"Songs My Mother Taught Me, Dvorak. It reminds me of her, my mom. Like yours, she passed away when I was young, except she wasn't in a car when it happened. It was a hit and run..." He looks down intently at the distant campus beneath the lookout they're on, "My dad and her met at this academy, the whole violin thing runs in the family. My old man is long gone too, heart attack. They left me with a hefty inheritance, a knack for the violin, and all alone." Levi states, although the statement is pronounced casually, the end of the sentence is rigid and gives away a long felt loneliness in the empty chuckle that follows it.

"That was so pretty... and...I'm sorry, I can understand how that feels. With missing your parents, my Dad isn't dead but... he might as well be. He'd rather spend his time traveling then think about me. He doesn't even send me birthday cards on my birthday. I can understand how it is to feel all alone... Except, I don't think we're alone anymore." Eren says with soft conviction, his hands in fists, but then they ease back open as he lets himself relax again. Levi doesn't reply, but simply sets his violin back into its case and zips it shut. Giving a long glance at Eren when sitting back up, then looking away when Eren returns the stare.

They don't say anything for a while. They settle down into a wordless peace. Eren thinks about how that must mean something. He then dreamily mumbles,  


"It looks like the town stole all the stars from the sky." He turns to look at Levi and realizes just how close they're sitting next to each other. Eren can see so much more detail from this small distance. How Levi's thin black eye lashes flutter to a close against the gleaming white of his cheeks, how his glistening damp lips have just barely parted, how he is listening carefully, but what is he listening to?

"What are you hearing?" The boy whispers feeling as if he might interrupt something. Levi doesn't respond immediately, he's in a strange sort of concentration,   


"Cars shooting across infinite stretches, the many nameless voices that merge together in chorus over the town, and the endlessly complaining crickets around us." Levi says with a smirk and a velvet voice. His eyes now open though and look up into Eren's, blue steely colored traps that the boy always seems to find himself ensnared in.

"You experience the world through sound, don't you?" Eren realizes he's still speaking low but Levi follows suit, "Oh? You think you know everything about me?" Levi quietly says leaning in even closer to Eren.

"I'm trying to... I want to know everything about you."

Eren barely speaks the words they are said so lightly. Then suddenly its as if Eren can hear everything too, the squeaking of his throat gulping nothing, the slippery smacking of his own tongue and lips as they desperately seek moisture, the thumping of his heart, and he knows now, staring into a beautiful blue silence, that he's in love.

Levi blinks at Eren's words, his eyes a bit startled as he stares at the boy with too green eyes and a voice filled with a song he'd never heard played for himself before - and the song is the loveliest he has ever heard.

Eren leans in tentatively, his finger tracing the line of Levi's sleek jaw until his hand cups Levi's chin and gently pulls his muse towards him. The kiss is a trembling plush pressing of lips. That opens up into a sultry heated frenzy of rushed breathing and the wrapping of hot tongues. Eren hums his pleasure into Levi's mouth and Levi pulls the boy closer by grabbing the green collar of Eren's shirt impatiently. Eren wraps his arms around Levi's neck and his limbs feel like they are made of jelly and his body feels so light he feels he has to hold on to the man tighter or else he might just float away.

When they stop kissing their lips are raw and swollen, they had kissed till they had filled their lungs with nothing but the breaths of another, and were now panting cloudy-eyed. Levi then says reluctantly and out of breath that he has to head back home and sleep. He has an early morning class and as much as he wants to continue, he can't. Eren just kind of nods in a deep daze, unable to keep his eyes off of his upperclassman's lips. Levi notices this and leans in for another kiss, it was supposed to be quick but lingers into a couple more warm feverish kisses.

The next day it seems as if nothing had changed. Levi greets him casually and doesn't hug or give Eren a kiss, strolling into the boys apartment setting his grey cardigan down on the counter neatly. Eren feels his heart drop and tries to act casual even if he feels himself stepping down further and further into a basement of despair. He had barely gotten any sleep thinking of the man. Tossing and turning, smiling and giggling like what he know thought like an idiot. Eren sits down poised with palette and paintbrush dejectedly but then freezes.

"Hm? Something the matter?"Levi askssmugly as he starts to pull his white-long-sleeve over his head to set it on top of his cardigan. His skin is pale and creamy, nipples a rosy pink, abs tightly creased, and a small alluring path of black hair peeks out of his black jeans. As Eren sits gazing at the exquisite physique and essence that is Levi, the man starts to take more and more articles of clothing off until he is only in tight black ass-hugging boxer briefs. 

"I Uh - um - uh Levi wha-what are you do-doing?" Eren starts stammering and his abdomen pooling with bubbling heat and desire, his body now aching in a completely different way.

"I thought that maybe it would be better practice for you if I were more similar to the models you're used to drawing." Levi says passively with a shrug. But there is a burning seductive blue in his eyes that cannot be ignored.

Eren gulps and nods, not trusting himself to make a coherent reply, he doesn't say anything and starts to paint Levi as the man leans his elbow on the counter. He engulfs Eren in a dark smoldering stare that has Eren trembling, not even able to make an even stroke on the damn canvas. 

"Is something wrong? Is this not a good position? How about you come over here and show me how I should pose." It wasn't a question, it was Levi beckoning with a slight side smile of a predator. Eren nods his head again fast enough to get whip-lash whilebiting his lip, walking and nearly tripping over his own feet towards Levi. 

"Um.." Eren stands looking to the side, heart ready to jack hammer out of his freaking chest, he can't look at Levi, the man is just too magnificent. Pale, lovely, compelling, angelic, wasn't it that if you looked directly at an angel one would perish? He looks down finally at the powerful grip of Levi's gaze that screams nothing but pure unadulterated lust and Eren realizes that no, this is no fucking angel.

"Maybe like this..." Eren breathes out the words as his hands sink into the warmth and smoothness of Levi's skin, he lightly turns Levi's hips to the side and can't help but have his hands linger on the strong and lean handles. Their eyes lock as Eren's hands cannot seem to release, and Levi grabs Eren by the back of his neck and bows the boy towards his hungry lips. They kiss each other madly, tongues massaging each other and the roofs of their mouths, the sucking of bottom lips, eager nipping, Levi pulls away suddenly and demands,

"Shower."

"Mmm wha?" Eren hazily questions.

"You have paint all over you, I think you need a thorough cleaning." Levi growls and grabs Eren's hand, pulling him along to the restroom and into the shower.

Levi pushes the boy in the shower slamming their hips together as Eren's back hits the white tile behind him, they both groan in satisfaction. 

"Take your fucking clothes off." Levi's voice drops an octave lower in a rousing hiss that makes Eren whimper softly in compliance. While Eren throws his clothes over the glassy wall, Levi discards his briefs over the wall as well and reaches over to turn the silver knob up and warmth begins to shower over them. 

"Bend over." 

Levi's raspy command has Eren bending over and placing his hands on the tiled wall before him thoughtlessly, all Eren knows at the moment is that he needs so much more of this man. Angel or demon, Levi has complete control over the boy's heart and body. 

"Straight my balls."Levi snickers darkly as he reaches his arms around and slides his right hand up Eren's tan tautstomach up to fondle and pinch a nipple dark pink while his left slides down his waist to grip Eren's reddened upright length. Eren whines at the fervent groping his upperclassmen gifts him with, grinding his ass back into Levi instinctually. Levi hums in approval at the motion and Eren gasps out at how hard and how damn big Levi's erection feels rubbing against his lower back. 

"Spread your legs." 

The demand has Eren shaking in a blend of fear and excitement, his fingertips seeking purchase in the cracks of the tile, the added sensations of Levi's touch and the continuous droplets of the shower hitting his body only add to his exhilaration. He never expected to be the one on the receiving side of their relationship, but couldn't find a reason now not to be. Levi holds Eren in place by the handle of his hip with his left hand, his right hand fanned open and rubbing Eren's ass-cheek in a deep sensuous circle. Eren whines impatiently, "Levi --!"

A thick juicy slap on skin permeates the misty air, Eren moans loudly in a mix of surprise and guilty felt pleasure. Levi leaves a nice rosy handprint on the sleek curve of Eren's behind, his hand rubbing the affected area again soothingly. Eren is already panting at the enticing stinging of pleasure, Levi's responding voice is a husky dominant,

"Did I say you could speak?" His tongue then trailing up the sensitive caramel nape of Eren's neck. Then Levi sinks his lips to roughly suck and lay a pleasant skin throbbing bite at the side of Eren's throat, eliciting approving whimpers out of the boy. Levi begins to lead a wet finger down to Eren's puckered pink entrance, slowly easing his finger in the tight hot hole. Eren's head snaps back as he's filled with a wordless intense elation. Once Levi slides his skilled longfinger in and out, he adds another to further stretch the ecstasy writhing virgin.

" _Ah ahnn_ , feels w-weird...!" Eren raspily huffs, his voice uncharacteristically rising in pitch. By the time Levi kisses Eren's shoulderblade, a third finger being pressed in, Eren is absentmindedly pushing his ass back into the three fingers, searching more of the mind numbingly delicious sensations aching deep inside of him, his eyes closed, and quivering jaw hanging open. When Levi removes his fingers Eren sighs needily, but then a much thicker length begins to prod against him. Eren's chin is grabbed and turned back to face Levi's strained wanting expression, 

"I want to see the sounds you make when I'm inside of you." the request is syrupy with hormones, Eren's blush impossibly deepens as he pouts with embarrassment, but he somehow can't manage to protest, this man makes him weak in the knees. But then, when feeling his insides being pried open by Levi's heated cock, his eyes go wide and his tongue nearly hangs out of his mouth from the brutal intensity of both the unusual pain and the incredible amount of ecstasy now fueling his body. A filthy whine pours out of Eren, his teal eyes going watery from the over-stimulation. Levi's smoky eyes are half lidded, lips parted as he savors Eren's lewd sounds and expression.

Levi's thrusts begin at a slow careful pace, giving Eren the chance to feel every inch of Levi's arousal stuffing the boy's ass. The teasing pace soon drives Eren crazy, he needs the cock inside of him hitting much deeper and so much harder, he looks back at Levi with a pissy breathless expression. Levi knows the maddening effect his actions are having on Eren and smirks as he rubs his thumbs in taunting circles on Eren's impatient rocking hips.

"More, _p-please_ _Levi_...!" Eren gives in ashamedly   to the unspoken requirement, begging for more of this new and overwhelming feeling firing spastically in his body. Pleased with the pleading, Levi begins to slam his length into Eren, making the boy cry out, and filling the bathroom with the lecherous echoes of skin on skin smacking. Levi grunts as he tries to drive his cock into Eren's sweet spot, propelling himself at different angles until Eren's whines suddenly become just a pitch below screaming. Eren blubbers out, _"Levi!!!"_   as his eyes practically roll to the back of his head.

Levi winces at Eren's over-satisfied hole tightening around his dick, at this rate Levi isn't going to last much longer. He leans in and presses his chest against Eren's slippery tan back, chin resting just below the taller boy's shoulder, hand reaching around to squeeze and jack off Eren's leaking length. Eren tries his best to turn his head so he can thank Levi with a sloppy moan filled kiss, they both breathe heavily into each other, and Levi is grateful that its Eren who's first to shatter into an earthquaking orgasm. Eren shouts Levi's name loud enough to inform all of their neighbors that they were indeed fucking and Levi shoots his cum into him while growling Eren's name in a somewhat late unison, nails digging into the nerve-shivering hips in front of him. After Levi rides out his climax with stuttering plunges, he slips out of Eren wearily, they both slump against the wall as the shower washes over the mess they'd made. 

Eren was thankful that he had a spare towel to offer Levi when they practically limped out of the shower, Eren was still dizzy from the life changing experience, nearly falling over as they stand in front of the sink. Levi grabs Eren's towel and dries off the boy's damp and forever messy chestnut hair to help the cute kid out. As Levi does this Eren leans down to give Levi a soft heartfelt kiss, Levi stops drying the flushed glowing bronzed beauty to properly return the gentle fervor. When they finish drying off Levi walks into Eren's room to search for pajama bottoms to borrow, finding navy-blue cotton slacks to step into in a set of wooden drawers. Eren has thrown on a plain white T-shirt and plaid red pajama bottoms and goes to the kitchen to retrieve two water bottles from the refrigerator. Levi lays down on Eren's worn out mattress and finds a sketchbook under a pillow, he sits up to open the tattered book in his lap, and begins to flicker through the pages, eyes going big at what the contents hold.

They were all pictures of him.

These were not poses from some of their time spent together, they were candid sketches of Levi. Smoking a cigarette with his eyes gazing somewhere far off, his eyes serenely closed as he seemed to be listening to something, his enraged scowl standing at the door. But they were all moments they had shared together off canvas, moments before they had even had a proper conversation, and Levi felt his heart beat out of his chest at the realization and gorgeous dedication on the paper in front of him.

"Sorry I didn't really have time to clean my room --" Eren pauses, a deep breath taken in as horror panged at him. Levi wasn't supposed to see that, holy fried chicken fuck, now he's going to think I'm a total stalker. This is it, this is how it ends. Why do the best things end after you thought you would finally be happy? Eren runs over to the bed and drops the waterbottles on the mattress, crawling over as he tries to snatch the sketchbook away,

"Wait I can explain --!" Before Eren can hoarsely yell out a desperate excuse Levi cuts him off with a quiet,

"I love you too."

Levi gives Eren an unwavering saphire stare, though the small gulp he makes from anxiousness reveals that this was a scary thing to say for the man. Eren is now kneeling in front of Levi and can't even begin to process how this could even happen, mouth opening and closing like a fish. Levi sets the sketchbook down to the side and weakly grabs a fistful of hair from the scruff of Eren's neck and grumbles as his face gets closer and closer to the boy's,

"This would be the time when you say something back, you lil' shit..." 

But Eren doesn't say anything, instead he gives Levi the biggest and almost blindingly brightest smile yet, which makes Levi wonderfully miserable. The man scowls as a tint of pink dusts his cheeks. Eren completes the waiting kiss, dipping forward to catch Levi's lips, lingering to taste the sweetness of the perfect moment. Then Eren pulls away to affirm the backwards confession with a goofy grin  -

 

"I love you."

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading/commenting/kudos-ing! You can contact me through my tumblr l-e-v-i-ackerman. I track the tag for my username ~


End file.
